


Kiss Me, Kiss Me Again

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Chris really, really doesn’t want to forget. He’s pretty sure those moments at the club, the two of them in the dimly lit corridor leading to the bathrooms, will be playing in high definition, with dolby surround sound, in his head for ever. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> for plaid-queen on tumblr (the prompt was "breakfast"). hope you like it!

Chris steals another furtive glance at his phone under the table. It’s not like he was exactly early himself--he’s never been a morning person. Frankly, he would have slept in today if it weren’t for the people he’s seeing, and the food. The food totally helps. 

Sofia and Karl haven’t arrived yet either, and since it’s their day off from the shoot no one’s really on a tight schedule. Still, Chris can’t help the swoop of panic that hits him when he checks his phone again, sees it’s already half past and realizes Zach’s the only person missing from their group.

Maybe Zach overslept; after all, they were all at the club pretty late last night. Maybe he’s feeling too hungover to indulge in the luxurious breakfast they had planned with the rest of the cast. They have been spending so much of their free time together but Chris doesn’t mind. He doesn’t get to see these people nearly enough when they’re not filming, so he’s eager for every change he gets to see everyone. But maybe Zach wanted the morning all to himself.

Or maybe Zach is still freaked out about the kiss.

When Zach finally arrives, Chris scrambles out of his chair so fast he almost knocks it over. Zoe shoots a worried glance in his direction but Chris hardly notices in his hurry to greet Zach.

“Hi! So, you made it. Good, that’s good.”

Zach arches an eyebrow at him. “Is it?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah, of course, sure,” Chris says. “Glad to see you, man!”

He knows he’s overcompensating for any potential awkwardness but Chris can’t seem to stop babbling. If he keeps talking, about anything at all, maybe Zach won’t get the chance to tell him to forget about last night.

Chris really, really doesn’t want to forget. He’s pretty sure those moments at the club, the two of them in the dimly lit corridor leading to the bathrooms, will be playing in high definition, with dolby surround sound, in his head for ever. They might be the only thing he can have, so he clings onto them, afraid to let go.

Zach spares him one more curious glance as he goes to get food from the buffet and takes the only free seat at the large table, between Zoe and Simon. Chris curses himself for not saving a seat for Zach, but maybe that would have been too weird. He definitely would have made it weird by worrying about it. Well, even weirder than things already are.

For a moment Chris is distracted by the food--really good food, by the way, he can’t wait to get to those pancakes Simon’s already wolfing down--but as soon as he looks at Zach again he can’t stop his gaze from drifting in that direction. He hopes Zach doesn’t notice. Soon the frittata Chris has been poking with his fork has gone cold, so he excuses himself to get the pancakes instead. 

As he’s looking at the selection of pancakes and waffles and other desserts, he feels a hand on his back and hears Zach’s voice behind him.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chris says quickly. “Just getting more food. You?”

“I don’t know.”

Chris turns to look at Zach, who drops his hand immediately.

“Do you remember what happened? Last night?” Zach asks, putting his hands in his pockets after a moment like he isn’t sure what to do with them.

“Of course I remember, Zach, how could I forget something like that? It was fucking embarrassing,” Chris says, his voice dropping to a fierce whisper. He doesn’t miss the way Zach flinches.

Shit, Chris thinks. This is not how it was supposed to go. Not now, and certainly not last night.

*

_“Got lost on your way to the bathroom, Chris?” Zach asks, his mouth curved into a smile._

_“Hah, no. Just needed to breathe for a while,” Chris says, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. “It was getting hot. And loud.”_

_“Sure you’re not just embarrassed about your dancing?”_

_“Man, shut up. I totally had the moves back there.”_

_Chris doesn’t hear Zach stepping closer--the music, although muted by walls, is still pretty loud--but suddenly Zach’s voice is right there, his breath tickling Chris’s ear._

_“It was definitely fun to watch, at least.”_

_“You were watching me?” Chris asks as he opens his eyes._

_Zach’s definitely standing closer now. If he braced his hands against the wall and leaned in, Chris would be completely trapped, surrounded by Zach. The thought makes his stomach flop, like that panicky moment when you’re falling asleep and feel like you’re falling. Zach would catch him, though, take Chris in his arms and hold him close. Chris wants that, so much, his whole body tingling with anticipation._

_“I-”_

_“Like what you saw?” Chris asks, grinning up at Zach, who blinks in reply._

_“You’re so far away, and everything is spinning,” Chris says when Zach doesn’t seem to have an answer for him. “Come here, Zach.”_

_Chris puts his hands on Zach’s hips and tugs. Zach falls forward, bracing himself against the wall, and Chris sighs happily. Just what he wanted. Almost._

_“Not near enough,” he mumbles before surging up and kissing Zach._

_Chris ends up missing his target by an inch or two, but even the corner of Zach’s mouth and the stubble that scratches his lips feel amazing. So he moves his mouth a little to the left, dragging his lips along hot skin until he gets to Zach’s lips._

_There’s a few seconds of blissful contact between their lips before Zach pulls away, turning his head to the side and mumbling something that sounds a lot like “shit”._

_“Come on, Zachary,” Chris whines, moving one of his hands from Zach’s waist to the open collar of his shirt and caressing the hairy skin there. “Kiss me, please.”_

_Zach shakes his head, although he’s still right there, his hands against the wall, their chests almost touching. His eyes are dark as he stares at Chris._

_“This is not--” Zach whispers, shakes his head and starts again. “I should go.”_

_“No, you should kiss me,” Chris says, distracted by the feel of soft chest hair underneath his fingers._

_But Zach steps away, out of reach. “I should go,” he repeats. “See you, Chris.”_

_*_

“ _Embarrassing_?” Zach repeats. It sounds even worse when he says it, all harsh consonants and shame.

“What else is there to say about it? I was practically begging you to kiss me--which took guts, by the way, even when I was drunk--and you just _left_.”

“You were drunk,” Zach says, like it’s some kind of an answer instead of a repetition of what Chris just said.

“Yeah, no shit. There’s no way I would have had the guts to try to that sober, no matter how much I’ve been psyching myself up over the years,” Chris says, cringing at his timing. Of course he’s confessing to this while they’re standing next to a steaming pile of pancakes, just a few feet away from their friends and random Vancouver residents nursing their hangovers with coffee and too much food.

“Over the--?” Zach stares, his eyes widening in surprise. “I thought--”

“What? That it was just some joke? That I was drunk enough to kiss anyone who just happened to be there?” Chris says, trying to keep his voice quiet but probably failing. He’s glancing around in case anyone is paying attention to them while trying to fix Zach with a stern look.

Instead of an answer, Zach grabs Chris’s hand and leads him around the corner. Too stunned to do anything but follow, Chris finally manages to hiss out the words, “Zach, what are you doing?”

Zach pushes him against the wall, and everything feels so familiar, _too_ familiar--the muffled sounds he can’t quite make out through the wall, the way his heart is beating so fast, Zach everywhere around him, filling his senses. But it’s different, too. Chris is hesitant this time, not sure what’s happening, not sure if he should touch Zach--who doesn’t seem to share that particular hesitation, his hands slowly moving up and down Chris’s chest.

When Zach finally speaks, his voice is quiet and gentle, at odds with the way he practically dragged Chris away from the desserts.

“You wanted to kiss me for a while?”

Chris nods, then looks down at Zach’s left hand, now resting against his hip, the fingers curled into the fabric like he’s making sure Chris stays there.

“Yeah. I tried not to,” Chris whispers.

“Why?”

“Do you want a list? Because I do actually have one of those,” Chris says, then swallows. “Reasons to want you, reasons never to tell you. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.”

Zach shakes his head, but he’s also shifting closer, holding onto Chris’s hips with both hands now. For the first time since last night, Chris feels brave. As he slides his hands up Zach’s arms and leans in to drag his lips along the stubble on Zach’s jaw, the panic he’s been holding inside of him since Zach left him in that club finally seems to disappear. Zach’s still here, with him.

“What do you want, Zach?” he whispers.

“You,” Zach breaths out, like he can’t help it. “Naked, in bed. As soon a possible.”

“Oh,” Chris says, and he probably sounds slightly disappointed because Zach gives him a strange look. “Just... that?”

“It’s a good start,” Zach says, and starts kissing along Chris’s jaw. “But don’t think I’ll get tired of you that fast. Or ever.”

“Yeah, okay. That's--fantastic,” Chris answers before carding his fingers in Zach’s hair and bringing their lips together. This time Zach doesn’t pull away. If anything, he pushes forward, crushing Chris’s lips with his, pushing Chris further into the wall and making the framed pictures on the wall clatter.

Chris gives himself into it, pours all the love and everything else he’s been feeling for Zach, everything he has, into the kiss. The relief that floods him is so strong he thinks his knees might give out if Zach wasn’t holding him up, grounding him. Chris knows they’ll have to stop touching each other at some point and get out of there, but he’s not quite ready to let go yet. Now that he has Zach in his arms, he never wants to let go.


End file.
